Kickin' It: Sequeal to Just an ordinary girl and the popstar
by Whoiskierah
Summary: Sequeal from the first chapter. Jack and Kim have been together for over 3 years now, but Jack is noticing a sudden change in Kim. Will he find out or will their relatinship be ruined. Read and find out.


Sequael to Kickin' It: Just an ordinary girl &amp; the popstar

Chapter 1:

4 Years Later

No one's POV

Jack and Kim were at his house in his living room watching "Think like a man too", They're both laying down with Kim's head on his chest listening to his heart beat and Jack's arm around her waist. Jack has been noticing a sudden change in Kim, she hardly talks to him anymore, she is always quiet, when ever they are at school she avoids him, she rarely talks in general. He decided today that he is going to find out what is going on with her. Kim's Iphone 5s went of showing that she had a new message. She reached over and grabbed it off the coffee table and unlocked it. She read it and of course again, another bullying message. She has been getting bullied ever since Jack and her had started dating. She never once said anything to him about it. He would ask her what's wrong and how her day went but al she does is force a fake smile and tell him nothing. She read the message and it said,

"Die in a hole you dumb blonde, you don't deserve Jack. You're worthless"

She felt tears forming in her eyes but blinked them away. She looked up at jack and saw he was paying attention to the movie. She got up and went to grab her jacket from the chair. Walking out of the living room, leaving a confused and curious Jack.

"Kim?" he called out, she didn't respond, she just continued walking

"Kim, hey where are you going?" he asked with concern in his voice

"Home" she said quietly, not even bothering to turn around

"What, but you just got here." He said

"Yeah, I know. Look I gotta go. Um, see ya!" she said in a low voice

"Can I have a good-bye kiss?" he said smiling, she turns and kisses his cheek then turns away quickly. Jack noticed Kim's eyes were red and puffy. He saw that she tried to cover her face with her hair so that he wouldn't be able to see her face but he wasn't buying it.

She was about to walk out of the door when Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in, shutting the door behind him and taking her back to the living room.

"Kim, we need to talk." He said, she nodded her head

"What's going on with you?" he asked

"Nothing" she muttered under her breath

"Really, because to me it looks like you have been crying and something is bothering you, Now spill!" he said in a serious tone

"Look Jack, thank you for caring but I'm fine." She said, her phone buzzed again, another message was sent but decided to just give up. She felt the tears coming back but refused to let them fall.

"Kim, why do you keep looking at your phone?" he asked

"Um, no reason." She said

"Hey Kim, what's that?" he said pointing at something behind her, she turned around to look. Which gave Jack a perfect chance to grab her phone from her hand.

"Jack, NO" she said, Kim tried to get her phone back from jack, but he kept swatting her hand away. He saw everything. His face went from concern to angry. He couldn't believe that Kimberly Ann Crawford, the love of his life was being bullied.

"Kim, is this what has been bothering you" he said, she didn't respond.

"Answer me" he said sternly

"YES, OKAY, YES. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I HAVE CONSTANTLY BEEN BULLIED FOR YEARS NOW AND I'M SICK OF IT. I HAVE BEEN KEEPING IT FROM YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME FOR SOMEONE BETTER. OKAY, NOW YOU KNOW." She yelled, with tears falling from her eyes. Jack was shocked, he couldn't believe she thought that all this time. He walked up to Kim, who was looking down. Silently crying.

"Baby girl, look at me" he said, using his 2 fingers to lift her head so she can look into his eyes.

"Kim, I would never in a million years do that to you. no one and I mean no one I this world will ever be better than you, I love you and only you." He said

"Really?" she said biting her lip and smiling

"Yes, and I'm going to prove it to you" he said, Kim looked at him with a confused look. He took out something from his jacket pocket, it was a blue little box and got down on one knee. Kim was shocked at was her eyes were seeing.

"Kimberly Ann Crawford, I love you more than anyone i this world. You shine up my day every time I see or think of you. When we were little and we were separated, my heart instantly shattered but now that you're back in my life, I couldn't be anymore happier. I want top spend the rest of my life with you so, Will you marry me?" he said opening the box which revealed a silver diamond ring. Kim had tears coming down her face but they were tears of joy.

"Yes, a million times yes" she said as he got up and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. Jack pulled Kim into a hug and they stayed that way for a while. They finally pulled away and went back to the living room. They went back to laying down. Jack looked down to see his beautiful love sleeping. He smiled and kissed her temple before shutting his eyes and letting sleep take over him.

**There will be anew update soon, but it defiantly be in either the end of April or May hope you guys liked my story. I will have new Leolivia stories coming up soon don't miss it. Enjoy!**


End file.
